He Had Her
by isthatacorner
Summary: Their 7th year is starting and for once James is not angsting over whether or not he'll ever get Lily.Its in the bag.They are headboy and headgirl and she can't avoid him. So, how's Lily handling this new development? rated for mild content
1. Chapter 1

She had no choice in the matter, is the only thing that she could say. James Potter _had_ her, you see. From the moment that he opened his Hogwarts letter over the summer break and a gleaming Headboy Badge fell into his lap he knew it. He knew that this was the year that she would finally be his. And the moment that she saw that same badge that was shinning proudly on her chest, on his, she knew it too. James Potter would win. She would date him, and maybe she would be happy, maybe she wouldn't be, but either way the game that the two of them had played for the past three years or so would come to an end.

She wouldn't date him because she knew that he had changed, or she had changed. It was nothing as easily explainable as that. As far as she was concerned as she stared in shock at the gold badge on his chest during the train ride he was still the same cocky little berk that she had yelled "NEVER!!" to a few months before. The thing of it was she _knew that he had her_. The appointment to Headgirl was too important to her. She had worked hard, never once giving less than her 100 best all throughout her school days, just so that she could wear that badge and have that honor of being the Headgirl to let James Potter spoil it. Her 7th year was going to be the best; the prefects schedules were going to go out on time, there would be enough time and budget for a school dance and that year the graduation ceremonies would be beyond anyone's wildest dreams. For the first time in 7 years the school would not be out of control, because she Lily Evans, would have the authority to give the Marauders detentions and she would not fall prey to their feigned innocence and pretend charm the way some of the professors did. Her detentions would be so horrible, that after a few of them they would be too afraid to pull any truly terrible pranks, and they would settle down and study for their N.E.W.T.S and this was going to be the most distinguished class to come from Hogwarts since the founders put the school together. But, Dumbledore made James Potter Headboy. James Potter, if not the leader then the co-leader and co-founder of the most nefarious trouble making group of boys to ever prance through the doors of the school was Headboy. Lily had no idea what the man could possibly have been thinking, and it's not like she was in any position to march up to him and demand some answers, but James Potter?

James cleared his throat as he looked at Lily from the corner of his eye. She was obviously not going to be taking the lead in the morning's proceedings. They were supposed to make brief speeches about the up-coming year to the prefects, and she was sitting there. Seeing him had apparently made her speechless, and not the way that he wanted to make her speechless. Her long legs were gapping open, with only the natural fall of her skirt keeping her modest, her arms were limply held at her sides with her wand trailing on the ground; she was literally gob-smacked; you could count each of her small white teeth if you wanted too, and her eyes were just staring at his chest. Unconsciously betraying his nervousness, he ruffled his hair and cleared his throat.

Lily forced her gaze from Potters chest, too his head. The back of his neck and his ears were red. His fingers were playing with the tag on the back of his white school shirt, and she briefly wondered why he just didn't cut the tag out so that it wouldn't irritate him so much. That's what she did. Eventually, his words tunneled their way into her head.

"Yeah, um. Well. So...Evans and I are the Heads this year. But. . ." He stopped there and cleared his throat again, shooting another glance at Lily. 'Yeah. Maybe, we'll reschedule this meeting for like another week or . . ."

Lily interrupted him there. He had been in charge for all of five minutes while she tried to gather her wits and all ready her perfect seventh year was flying out of the window. Never let the underlings know that you aren't exactly in charge and know exactly what you are doing! The brats could probably smell fear! And if they couldn't, they would be able to recognize the aroma by the end of the train ride, Potter positively reeked of nerves. The first thing on her list for a dream reign as Headgirl was the privilege of being able to say that she was the first Headgirl to ever follow the schedule exactly. She would _NOT_ be starting her reign off as the first Headgirl to ever have to reschedule the first meeting of the year.

Relieved Potter took to his seat as Lily stood and rattled off schedules and assignments. Trying to appear inconspicuous, he wiped his forehead clear of sweat, and quickly rubbed his hands under his arms, trying to use the fabric of his shirt to soak up extra moisture there as well. Being around Lily made him hot and bothered as it was, trying not to seem like a dink in front of her had been a full time job since he was 13. But toss in the added pressure of talking in front of groups and he was purely out of his element. He wanted more than anything else, to be sitting beside Remus Lupin, best friend and fellow Marauder, than to be sitting behind Lily. And that was a huge statement coming from him. From where he was currently sitting, he could stare, practically unnoticed at her behind, he could enjoy the way her right butt- cheek dipped down almost imperceptivity raising the hemline of her skirt on the left side when she used her right foot to scratch her left calf. He could enjoy the give and take of her white school shirt as she moved her arms in emphasis of whatever points she was making and he could enjoy the way Moony was shaking with silent laughter, because he knew exactly what his friend was doing as he pretended to pay attention to the Headgirl's words. When Lily placed her hands on her hips and leveled her feet once more on the ground, James allowed his wandering gaze to move to her head. Her hair was pulled up into some weird knot thing, the were curly bits around the nape of her neck, but this time it was what she was saying that was captivating him. Although she was speaking to the prefects, the words were specifically for the Headboy. Lily Evans told James Potter exactly how to get her.

He knew that she knew that he knew...or rather, he knew that she knew that they both knew. He was sure that she knew that he knew that this was the year. That she would have no choice in finally giving him a chance. The Headship meant much to much to her and she would certainly not let running of the school, and the open, honest, communicative path between teachers and students become muddled because of her loathing to interact with him. As their fellow students filed out of the train compartment, James signaled Lupin to go on without him and he turned a dazzling smile on his partner of the next several months.

"What do you want, Potter?" Her voice sounded decidedly petulant. He was sure now that she knew what he knew.

"What? Can't a guy sit in his own special compartment for a few minutes without having to want something?" She wanted to snap that it was her own special compartment as well and what if she wanted to sit in peace--without him, for a few moments? But that sounded incredibly childish. Especially considering that the last thing she said sounded, to her own ears, like a grumpy little kid.

"If you're going to ask me something, you might as well go on ahead and get it over with. I don't want to have it hanging over our heads all semester. So, just do it." She straightened up, as if preparing to be led in front of a firing squad of death eaters, ones that she had personally offended, and looked at him.

"Yeah. About that." James smiled at her again, and casually ruffled his hair. He was as nervous as he was when he ruffled his hair earlier, even though there were no crowds, just her. He could feel the sweat trickling down his spine. "Um, do you think maybe. . ."

"No. And don't ask me again." She nodded once, just once, sending bits of hair flying around her face. Feeling that was satisfactorily taken care of she gathered her things and prepared to leave.

"But, Lily, I just thought. . ."

"I know what you thought. Dating you is the most horrid thought that I can think of, You- Know- Who included, and I wont do it, and I don't care how much you slack off in your headship duties. This is going to be the best year ever, whether you like it or not!"

"Wow. Actually, what I was going to say is do you think you and I could be friends? We're going to be working in close quarters and all. . ." He cleared his throat and flashed startlingly white teeth at her. And no, he wasn't going to ask her out. He had a plan, and alienating her was not part of it.

"Oh. Um. You intend on working then? You can't give out detentions to people that you don't like just because you don't like them and you can't give points to your friends just because. We're going to have to account for our actions and . . ."

"I actually haven't read all of the paperwork that Dumbledore sent us over the summer. I was hoping that we could have our first head meeting this week. Talk some things over."

Lily gazed at him and the papers that she had been authoritatively shuffling to occupy her trembling hands for the past several seconds shuddered to a halt. James Potter being pro-active for the head-duties? She cleared her throat and her gaze shifted almost involuntarily to his chest and the gleaming badge that resided there. She knew that she had been silent too long and there was nothing that she could say that could shift the balance of their precarious power struggle back to her, so she reiterated the stiff head bob of before and shoved her notes haphazardly into her messenger bag and she fled. And fled is really the only word that could describe the action.

"Prongsie. Dude. Headboy, the year is ours man!" Sirius Black opened the compartment door and loped inside. His grin which had been hinting at the possibilities that were now opened up to them with James' appointment was now echoing the nefarious looks of his comrades.

"Why are we all grinning evilly?" Peter Pettigrew asked after a few moments. Sirius and James had indeed sent ominous undertones winging about the room and Remus, reclaiming the seat he had recently vacated was smiling indulgently at the two. He had an idea of what was running through their minds. The opportunity to more fully manage their mischief with a duly recognized inside-man had gone completely over Peter's head.

"You'll soon find out, Pete m'boy." Momentarily acknowledging Peter before asking the question that had been hovering in the room since the meeting with the prefects. "Do you understand the appeal of leadership meetings now?"

"Oh, Moony if you had the view that I had this morning then I would understand. But you weren't seeing what I was seeing."

"Oh, I can imagine."

"No. You can't." The smile dropped from his generous lips faster than a falling quaffle. Throughout the years the boys had shared girls off and on. A Marauder chic tended to not mind being passed around, and dating each of the four boys before falling from their radar. It meant that she could hangout with them for a few days longer. Jealousy was a four-letter word amongst them. And it was the only four-letter word that was forbidden. Lily Evans was the exception. Third year James looked at her and fell. Literally. She was standing in the Great Hall with Michael Bambara, in the line to go to Hogsmeade. Apparently on a date. Her hair was up and she was wearing something---short, tight and extremely sexy (for a third year anyways). James was so busy checking her out that his hop over the vanishing step in the stair case was a little overzealous and down he went. He landed in a large lumpy mass of hair, elbows, and broken glasses at their feet. Michael helped him up and Lily fixed his glasses.

The Marauders followed them on their date and dumped things on Michael. It was made absolutely clear that day that Lily Evans was off limits. To them and to any guy in Hogwarts. No exceptions, period. It didn't take long for the other males in Hogwarts to get the picture. No one wanted to be on the Marauders bad side after all. The consequences weren't deadly but it's been said that while physical scars heal, emotional ones can last a lifetime. For an example, just look at Severous Snape.

_authors note: hello chums. so...i finally posted the end to mixed messages and have started up this fic. i hope you guys like it. i certainly do. its going to be a 3 parter. you guys know me,and know that i'm hopeless when it comes to remembering the names of fics (or you know that if you've ever been to my profile where i'm constantly asking for help remembering one fic or another) but the general idea for this fic is from someone else...in that fic lily and james have to start being nice to each other because they have to share a book for a class. it was the last one in the store and the forced closeness made them able to see each other in a more favorable light. this fic isnt a rip off of that fic but i hope the sentiment of the fics are the same. i loved it and the style that that author used in writing it and i'm not ashamed to admit that that fic was heavily on my mind while i wrote this one. once i figure out the title and who wrote it...its probably in my favorites, i'll have to check,but once i figure that out i'll put the name of the fic and the author in my next authors notes so you guys can check that out. its really really good. so disclaimer here: nothing in the hp-verse is mine. sadly. to be rich would be mad cool i think. and the general idea of the fic while not new, thats not mine either. the only thing that is mine is the headaches that i got trying to write the 3rd installment. oh...and the pain killers to counteract the headaches...those are mine too. _


	2. Chapter 2

Lily Evans was gobsmacked. It wasn't the opulent surroundings of the Headboy and Girl common room, it was the headboy. No, she wasn't 'taken in' by 'gorgeous' hazel eyes, or self depreciating 'wit'. She was, however, taken in by how incredibly organized James Potter was. He had put a charm on his school bag and supplies so that no matter how he tossed them in they immediately zipped to their proper place. One of the things that had always irked her about James was solved. He sat in front of her in Potions and again during History of Magic. Every day she would watch as he would carelessly toss, or throw, or fling his school things into his bag and have absolutely no trouble finding them at the beginning of the next class. Lily herself was hopeless and knew it. She had decided there was a gap between the memory and memory recollection parts of her brain. For an example, at night before she went to bed she swore that she left her shoes directly in front of the nightstand. She did this every night because the thought of all of the gross things on the bottom of her shoes winding up in her bed disgusted her. Yet, every morning they were nowhere to be found, leaving Lily frantically searching all over the girls dorms searching for them and nearly always missing breakfast thereby setting her up to be in a FOUL mood until lunch. She had hunted the school many times over searching for the kitchens but she could never seem to find them. She had once, but when she went back later to investigate the room had vanished. She knew that there had to be one, not only because there were meals served three times a day but she had never seen Sirius Black without a snack in the six years she had been in the school. And she realized that some girls found him "dishy", she found him gross...him and his friends and the things that they suggested that she do to find out how to get a stinking apple in between meals.

Which led her back to Potter. She abruptly looked up at him, and grinned sheepishly. He had arrived in their common room before her and was preparing himself for the meeting. There was a tray of sandwiches and a pitcher of pumpkin juice on a side board that he had obviously bought with him. But when she had walked in the room, minutes late and grumbling about walking magical shoes he had been arranging several pages of notes on the desk in front of him. She had meant to confront him and ask if he hexed her shoes each semester but his bag was sitting next to him and her eyes zero'd in on it as if it had contained a homing device. Some people collected porcelain fairy dolls, Lily Evans collected storage and organization methods. Methods and tools that she was absolutely entranced with for several days before she decided that being organized was one goal that she would never accomplish and the tools and methods would be chucked into her closet. With all of the others. Last year she went through a stage were she only liked the bins that sparkled. Seeing the state of James Potter's school bag sent her into a lust driven tizzy that had her charging to where her cohort was sitting and planting her tush on the desk next to his papers and happily rumaging around. The bag was amazing.

James's eyes moved from the expanse of thigh that was holding the first page of his proposal hostage and at the tuft of frightfully redhair that was the only thing visible of Lily Evans head. The woman hadn't spoken a word to him. She had just charged into the room, pissed as usual when she had to be around him, but then she squealed and literally dove into his knapsack. He loved her but the girl was weird.

"How did you do this? Did you buy the bag like this or was it a charm?" Her voice floated out from the sack as she continued rummaging around.

"I charmed it. It's pretty handy." He spoke slowly, excepting their discussion after the meeting on the train this was the first real conversation that he had ever had with her that didn't involve insults. That made him a little sad.

"Where did you learn it?" She slowly pulled her head out of the bag and her green eyes were sparkling at him. James tore his eyes away from her, trying to regroup. This was not a Lily Evans that he was used to. Her hand was stroking the bag as if it were some sort of pet animal.

"Remus. I think his mom taught him, or something." He cleared his throat before hurriedly adding, "I could teach it to you if you want."

Seconds later Lily had dumped the contents of her bag on the floor and deposited the bag itself on top of James' notes. Lifting it up she shoved the

papers that he had so carefully been organizing to the floor and plopped her bag back on the desk. Less than a minute later the inside of Lily's bag was transformed from the dirty army green that it had been to a sea of sparkling, glimmering pastels and her supplies had been assigned spots in the bag. Lily was seated on the floor across from her bag cheerfully tossing supplies and all but clapping when they hovered at the brim before diving into it's assigned spot.

"I need something like this for my shoes. I cannot keep up with them, so help me Merlin." She sounded resigned before looking up at him with narrowed eyes, "You didn't do something to them, did you?"

James laughed and denied the accusation. He had never seen this side of Lily, at least not directed intentionally at him. He mentally moved up the date that he would be able to make his move on her. He liked this side of her. He liked_ her_. After he denied it she sighed. She hadn't thought so. Not really, it wasn't the Marauders style and it happened even during the summer breaks. "We should get started."

"Why would you think I did something with your shoes?" He questioned, loath to get begin and loose this whimsical side of her. She had already said that she couldn't keep up with them for her life, he was just curious as to what exactly she thought he was doing with them.

"They disappear! Every morning they are gone! Just gone like I had been going 'round barefoot the day before." She kicked her legs out and stared accusingly at the items in question. "Do you know where I found them just now?"

James shook his head in the negative. Still somewhat shocked at this side of the girl that he had thought he knew backwards, forwards and upside down in the dark.

"Well this one," She raised her left foot, "was hanging out outside of the boys dorms. And this one," the right was lifted, " was outside of the tower all together! About half a dozen feet away from the portrait of the Fat Lady. I mean. If you haven't done something to them who has? But it can't be you, right? Not because you said that it wasn't but because it happens during the summer time as well! Although, who's to say you don't know a charm for bringing my shoes to life?"

"Lily! I say I have nothing to do with a charm that's bringing your shoes to life. You're gonna have to trust me, loon."

"I'm a loon? Let's see just how normal you would be if every single morning of your life you have to get up half an hour earlier than you would want to just so that you can locate your shoes? You wonder why I'm in a bad mood every morning? Tell me how chipper you'd be if you were sleepy and hungry and you couldn't ever find the damn kitchens after six and a half years of looking. Honestly. Maybe I just don't have a adventurer's spirit because I can honestly tell you that I have no idea how you find all of those secret passage ways that you boys are constantly disappearing in to. . ." Her mini-rant trailed off into silence and she looked up at James from beneath the fringe of her hair. She hadn't meant to go on like that, but her friends shut her up after less than thirty seconds of her shoe rant. She had things she needed to get off her chest and if James Potter was so smitten with her that he was willing to listen to her steadily complain without taking a breath for five minutes or so, who was she to deny him his dubious pleasures? With a subtle shift of her shoulders she continued on.

The next morning Lily rushed into her transfiguration class just barely skirting the bell. She had two different kinds of shoes on: a brown penny loafer and a black sneaker. A scowl was on her face and her hair was a mess. She marched to her desk with as much dignity as she could muster and angrily sat down. She had missed breakfast. Of course. She pulled out her quill (which was happily exactly where she had left it in the charmed bag) and jabbed her parchment paper repeatedly hoping to work out some anger. She hoped that James would lean forward and say something incorrigible so that she could vent out enough of frustration that she would be able to concentrate on the lesson. She hated transfiguration. She stiffened in her seat and said a silent 'Yes!' as a smooth paper airplane landed on her desk. She unfolded the note which instructed her to move her bag and parchment paper out of the way. The scowl was replaced by the wrinkle in her forehead that was prominent when she was curious about something. She followed the airplanes instructions. Seconds later a pouch landed on the desk in front of her.

Cautiously opening it she had to suppress a squeal of happiness as the bag contained several of her favorite breakfast pastries and a sealed jug of orange juice. She loved orange juice. Pumpkin juice was good for lunch and dinner. But orange juice owned breakfast. It just did. She knew who the meal was from even before she read the note at the bottom of the bag: _Hope you like something in here. Do you even know what you like since you never get to eat breakfast? **-J**_

Lily ignored her friends attempts to sneak bits of her breakfast and promptly gave them glares that were normally reserved for James Potter when they asked for a bite. For the past six years they never once scrounged up breakfast for her, and now they wanted a bite? Pah! Yeah. Freaking. Right.

She learned a lot in transfiguration that day. Things like the hardest class in the world wasn't that hard with a full stomach and general well being for others in your heart. And she learned that James Potter knew that asiago cheese bagels were her favorites, and he cared enough to bring her one with a smear without having to be asked.

_**authors note: so, guys, i have the sneaking suspicion that i may have gone so far from being in character to have made lily a mary sue. that feeling does not sit well with me. i'll tell you what happened. i wanted her to stay in character, i really did but i wanted her to have quirks. so, forgetfulness. ok, forgiveable offense. slightly flaky. you guys understand that one. and as for the whole thing with the organizational stuff, i thought that that was just uncool, controll freak enough for miss lily evans and that was also a bit of me sneaking in. i am completely without a doubt the most unorganized person i know. and yet every year i buy tones of folders and paper clips and other doodads and what happens? they end up under my bed or some other ridiculous spot. oh well. so. i think shes ooc but i hope not too bad. if you think that she is, seriously, let me know, and i'll try to fix it.**_

_**isa**_


	3. Chapter 3

-1Lily Evans bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud and consequently giving the whole game away. The prank was hilarious, of course, but she was Lily Evans. She was President of the "I Hate the Marauders!" club, and the only member as well. She couldn't very well start laughing at one of the pranks that she always disdained as silly and not worth the time of the students, and very disruptive of the day. She certainly couldn't tell anyone that she had helped with this particular prank. Not just turned a blind eye when James began planning but actually _helped._ She was the one who had done the charms on the water balloons, oil cans, and the coats of armor. She schooled her features quickly, and turned to her friends, a scowl on her features; one that didn't quite reach her eyes. "He's head boy! He can't act like this! I'm going to go give him a piece of my mind!" She marched away.

"She doesn't really think that she's fooling anyone, does she?" She stiffened and began to quicken her pace when she heard one of her friends raise that question. Yet, she was still in hearing range when another question was posed in response.

"I hope not. Lily is way too smart for that. The real question that I want the answer to is : have they kissed yet?" Lily could feel every bit of her blushing and veered in her path towards James. She would just turn and leave then. But, that plan had flaws as well. If people saw her there and saw that she didn't yell at James like she normally did then they would speculate that there was something going on with them. Like they had been all semester. But this would be proof positive! But, it wouldn't be fair to yell at him for this prank when he let her help them. But, surely he - a marauder of all things, would understand the need to protect her image. But, would he understand why she wanted to prolong her desire to have the rest of the school think that she despised him still? These past several months had been quite pleasant. How horrible would they become if he thought that she hated him? Or that she really did enjoy his company but was so prideful that she would rather give up his friendship-and the consequent breakfasts and matching shoes that that supplied- rather than admit that her previously held position that he was the worst person on the planet was wrong. She had stopped wearing her "I Hate the Marauders!" button that had flashed their faces. She was hesitating on the steps and she knew that if she stayed there even one second more faces would start to turn to her expectantly. Before her decision was fully made, she had just shifted her weight onto the stair to attempt to slip out undetected , her lower lip was still between her teeth and the scowl had been replaced with a look of utter confusion as she attempted to figure out the complex feelings that James Potter managed to arise in her in their months as Head boy and girl.

She lowered her foot to the ground and turned and whirled around to face the crowd that was grinning at her. Waiting for her to take the Marauders down a peg or two. The students parted before she had even begun moving and she gracefully stalked down the aisle that they provided until she was nose to chest with James Potter. She tilted her head back and looked him in the eye, and rose one eyebrow. He rose one back at her, still grinning. She didn't want to lecture him, she really didn't. She had never had so much fun as when she was around the Marauders, not even when she was with her friends. She didn't want to loose that. She was careful not to allow any of that warmth shine through her eyes, however they did involuntarily soften when he started to look confused, and upset and to let the truth tell it, hurt. She removed the badge from his chest and shook her head slowly. She turned and walked away, moving towards their shared office. She made a big deal out of turning and glaring at him before firmly shutting the door.

What she hadn't allowed to seep through before was suddenly making her jittery. She hugged the badge to herself before dropping it on James's desk and rushing to her own. She pulled her knees up under her chin, as she slowly made circles in the swivel chair. "He hates me. I know he does. He hates me." Her own heart rejected that idea and tears sprung to her eyes. "Could someone explain to me when James Potter stopped being the most loathsome creature on the planet to me? Please?"

The two of them had been working together for over six months now. At the beginning of the semester Lily had still held that earnest desire to hate him for simply breathing. But, then something happened. She got to know him. She finally saw in him what all of her friends had always seen in him. She had saw in him what his friends had been telling her was there for years now. She had seen _him. _Not the cocky, big-headed, overly arrogant James Potter that she had always assumed was there. Someone completely different.

Just for anyone who doesn't know, suddenly realizing that somewhere along the way you have fallen in love or least a very strong sort of like for your very worst enemy is somewhat disconcerting. Or down right nerve wracking, and terrifying. Now, Lily Evans is a brave girl. She's a Gryffindor and stands for everything that the image of a fearless lion provokes in people. She could face down future death eaters, and the few Slytherines who had already been branded with the dark mark without fear. She could look Professor Mcgonagal in the eye and tell her that she was wrong about something. She could not, absolutely could not, face James Potter. Her eyes raised unwillingly to his as he walked into the small room.

No one can walk into a room like James Potter. His very animal-like magnetism automatically drew every eye, at least every female eye, to him immediately. Lily was no different, not anymore at any rate. At the moment he had moved in just enough to shut the door behind him and was currently leaning against it while he eyed her. He didn't say anything. He just had a kind of half smile half smirk thing playing on his mouth.

But, keeping under consideration Lily's state of mind, she really can't be blamed for what happened next. She stood slowly, looking everywhere but at him even as she moved towards him. She stopped when the toes of her shoes bumped into the toes of his. She kept her eyes on the third button below his collar and licked her lips.

James who had been feeling pretty smug about having Lily volunteer to help them pull off a prank, and not only did they not get caught, but he had the immense pleasure of watching her practically dance with giddiness as the prank unfolded. She made an awful prankster. One look at her and you knew that the hyper organized, good girl extraordinaire Lily Evans was involved. It was a good thing that she left when she did, Dumbledore had been eyeing her with some amount of suspicion. He had been in an utterly good mood until this moment. She was standing so close that her hair was fluttering from each breath that he took. He could feel the tips of her breasts lightly brush his chest when she took deep breaths, which she was doing often. His fingers were crying to touch her, her hair, her lips, her back absolutely anywhere that he could safely get away with. But he held still and stared down at the top of her head. He wasn't prepared when she suddenly looked up and captured his eyes with her own. Her eyes dropped down to his mouth, and her tongue came out to lick her own lips. The lower one was momentarily caught between her teeth as her eyes moved rapidly from his mouth to his eyes and back again. Her decision made, she quickly rose to her toes and allowed her body to melt into him as her lips melded with his.

All thoughts had left Lily when James had walked into the room. She stopped trying to figure out when something as monumental as falling for him happened. She couldn't be concerned with exactly what about him, if anything, had changed. Almost before she had realized that she had moved she found her self taking deep, steadying, breaths as she stood toe to toe with him. And then, then, she looked up at him and whatever part of her that had previously been in control had gone out of the window and it was her instincts that were in charge. And they were at war. Stand there forever and watch the light play off his eyes? Count the laugh lines that he already had around his eyes? Just stare at him in general? Or, kiss him? When that thought came unbidden and yet fully formed to her brain, her breath had come out in a huff. There was really only one choice after all. She rose to her toes and experienced the full force of kissing James Potter.

After several long breath stealing seconds Lily had tried to pull back to breathe. James wasn't having any of that. He left her lips but only to trail kisses along her hair line and jaw and down her neck. Lily wasn't trying to push him away and was focusing solely on remembering how to make her legs work, which was a job in itself considering the havoc that he was playing with her senses. She had just begun to feel her legs again when his lips crashed onto her once more. Her arms came up around his neck and she could feel his hand move to her waist moving in short smooth movements from the small of her back to the curve of her behind, steadily pushing her closer to him. And then sense returned.

Lily pushed herself out of his arms and looked up at him. His eyes were dark and could really only be called passion filled. His lips were slightly swollen and she wondered if hers looked the same. His hair was even more mussed than usual. Her hand came up to her own hair. She bit her lip in uncertainty. "I have to go." She made to move behind him and only ended up melting into him once more when his hands reached out and pulled her to him.

"We need to talk, Lily." His voice was deeper than usual. More husky.

"I-I c-can't. I have somewhere that I need to be!" She tried to struggle once more out of his embrace. He looked at the clock on the wall.

"Here."

"What?"

"You're supposed to be here, Lily." He wrapped his arms more fully around and energetically returned to kissing the exposed skin of her neck, subtly pushing her collar aside to reveal more skin.

"No, no I have to go…" She was losing the point.

"It's time for the heads meeting." He murmured, moving up to nibble on her ear. The heads meeting.

That's when it had happened. During the head's meetings. She had known at the beginning of the year that she was going to have to give James Potter a chance. She had known it because he was Head Boy and she was Head Girl and she had simply seen no way around it. At the beginning of the semester she had decided that she would go out with him once, and one time only just to show him that they were not compatible. She had hoped that they could be friends so that their working environment wouldn't be hostile. James turned her around so she was facing him once more and kissed her. She had known that he would have her then. She had said it to herself that day on the train, she just hadn't thought that it would be like this. If she had had any idea that kissing James Potter would be this much fun she surely would have done it sooner. She still hoped that they could be friends. Friends make the best lovers after all!

Authors note: as always, my homies, thanks for taking the time to read this bit of fluff. And thanks to everyone who reviewed me, and told me their honest thoughts on my Lily. I've always had a bit of a time understanding her. Thanks as always to my most excellent beta who rocks my socks. Hello friend! Who actually didn't beta this so don't read it , see all of the mistakes and think she sucks, she's really quite the awesome chick. Here's a little shout out for my up and coming fic, it'll be out before book 7. Book 7 is coming out can you believe it? Have you all pre-ordered? I have! Smiles. Oh, my fic. Its called the screening process. James wants a girlfriend and Sirius and co. don't want James to get his heart broken by another soulless female. So, they decide any and all future Mrs. Prongs must first be put through a screening process, including filling out honest applications. Wait a minute, Lily Evans? Why did she fill out an application? (Cue dramatic music) it's a light hearted comedy. I hope y'all will like it. I'm not going to start posting it until its 100 finished. Look for it around March/April. Happy new year and what not.

isa


End file.
